You've got that
by Miss Sher-Locked Stylinson
Summary: Harry Styles loves the band One Direction, and his crushing over his favorite band member Louis Tomlinson; he gets a chance to go to their concert and has unexpected attention from Louis himself. And, after the concerts he gets invited back stage. AU!Larry Stylinson: BoyxBoy. RE-EDITED 7/13/13.


**Disclaimer – I don't own One Direction**

**Rate – M, ****_just in case_**

**Summary - Harry Styles loves the band One Direction, and his crushing over his favorite band member Louis Tomlinson; he gets a chance to go to their concert and has unexpected attention from Louis himself. And, after the concerts he gets invited back stage.**

**Warning – Larry Stylinson – don't like don't read**

**Hi! So...Larry feels! TT^TT**

**Ive suddenly become a HUGE 1D fan because of Larry Stylinson. ^^' Im proud to be a shipper, I just wanna share this with Team Bullshit :D & this might be the only one I post, the rest of my other Larry fanfics will be on my Wattpad going by: MANGAMANIAC666 - So Please go check it out. ENJOY!**

* * *

You've got that...

Harry didn't think it felt right but it was. It didn't matter to him if he was a total fanboy for the One Direction band he just wanted to see them so badly, but he didn't think it would end up like this: Being backstage and staring right into the eyes of Louis Tomlinson.

Harry was enjoying the fact that he was in the stadium for the concert of One Direction. He was lucky enough to grab a seat in the very front. He looked calm and collected, though on the inside he was an obsessed fanboy. Harry loved 1D since they were grouped together in the X-Factor UK.

However, he would often be distracted by one of the oldest members, Louis Tomlinson. Harry knew he wasn't attracted to men, but Louis Tomlinson was beyond hot! He was sure to turn any man gay, with a gorgeous smile and amazing blue eyes.

When the concert started the stadium went pitch dark, girls around Harry were screaming their heads off with either fear or excitement. Or a grand mixture of both.

Loud music started up in the big speakers, some ray lights beamed from the ceiling tops, and sparks flew from the machines under the stage; it was near the front of the stage, almost hitting the crowd.

Then, the singing started, the crowd seemed impatient to see them, so they shouted piercing shouts nonstop. They knew what was to come. The voices grew louder and the 4 band members jumped up on stage from the trapdoor. The fans went absolutely wild.

Harry couldn't believe he was actually seeing them. Their voices were even more incredible than on a CD. The 1D members wore their signature clothing. Harry couldn't keep his googly eyes off Louis, the striped shirt clung to his well built chest and the red skinny jeans were to drool over, obviously finished off with suspenders.

Harry enjoyed the beginning and middle - even the hilarious twitter question session that seem to brighten his spirits even more - when it was the second to last song in the end they sung 'One Thing'. That song was one of Harry's favorites. He loved how the boys were jumping and dancing around the stage. Harry sung along with the fans and Louis sung his solo part, pacing over to the left side of the stage with much enthusiasm.

Some of the girls wanted to reach out and almost grab him, some took photos and videos. Louis was certainly close to the side of the stage.

Louis eyes roamed the crowd in front of him, somewhat not even acknowledged the screaming girls, a head of curls caught his eye. The guy has such a lustrous smile on his radiant face, and was quite the catcher. Louis didn't and _couldnt_ stop looking at him with admiration. Harry noticed Louis staring and, in a flash of a second, locked eyes with him.

Louis was glad about this and sung his solo out to this one lad. The girls around Harry began screaming the loudest for they thought Louis was singing to one of those individual girls.

'_Get out, get out, get out of my head,_

_And fall into my arms instead!'_

Louis felt the valuable attraction to this guy and gave him his best smirk and couldnt contain a flirty wink. Harry blushed and his heart began to race faster.

_'You've got that One Thing,_

_Ya, you got the One Thing!'_

Louis couldn't help but secretly sing the last part at this adorable boy. The sight of him surprisingly made Louis swoon on the inside. Louis has been attracted to a guy before, only for silly reasons, but that changed just from gazing at Harry.

Before the boys left the stage to prepare for their last song, Louis held the microphone away from his lips and leaned into the crowd, never once looking away from Harry.

"You've got that _one thing_." Louis mouthed softly toward Harry, then offering another wink before leaving the stage.

The crowd whistled and screamed to the boys as they left. The last song was 'Moments'. It started and ended well and Harry couldn't stop thinking about Louis flirting with him. He didn't think it was true, that it actually happened but it ultimately did. Harry found it funny how the girls around him thoughts he was paying attention to them. He felt lucky, Louis noticed him! Nothing could have been better than that.

As the concert ended, they boys thanked the fans for coming. Girls answered back with screams. They responded by saying, 'We love you too!'

Harry laughed to himself and felt eyes on him. Harry didn't have the guts to look at Louis who was already smiling at him. Louis noticed Harry blushing and he chuckled breathlessly into the mic.

Once the lights dimmed out and flashed the stadium lights the people began to file out, some going backstage according to their passes. It sucked for Harry that he couldn't get the backstage pass in time, it was fine though he had such an eventful expierence to remember for a lifetime!

He followed everyone out when suddenly a big hand caught the back of Harry's shoulder. He looked back, staring at the security guard in bewilderment.

"You're wanted backstage." He bluntly regarded.

Harry didn't question the man; he followed him across the stage and in a back room. Harry heard girls giggling and laughing down a hallway. They were walking towards a door where the voices grew and male voices could be heard.

The gaurd announced, "Louis, I brought him."

Harry immediately was nervous as he faced the members of One Direction. His face flushed quickly. He couldnt believe it! Was this just a dream? Did he just pass out because maybe, just maybe, one of the members lost grip of their microphones, lost itself in the crowd, and forcefully knocking Harry on the side of the head.

"Thanks Paul!" The girls around them stopped talking and stared at Harry. Liam came over and greeted him. "Welcome-"

"H-harry Styles."

Louis pushed pass the fangirls and placed a firm hand on Liam's chest, carelessly pulling him back.

"This one's mine," Louis smirked, turning to Harry. Liam walked away, rolling his eyes and muttering under his breath, 'Already knew that Lou, just trying to help is all you sod.'

"Hi, I'm Louis, pleasure to meet you Harry Styles!"

Harry knees could have gone and melted into butter just by hearing Louis say his whole name like that. His chest fluttered painfully sweet. Harry knew he had to be cool and collected, didnt want to seem like a hopeless, obsessed fan.

Harry gave a side smile. "Likewise."

Louis laughed and placed his arm around Harry. The fangirls watched the entire time, squealing as they watched an obvious looking Bromance form. With Louis Tomlinson and a gorgeous random bloke!

"Awww, how cute," Niall commented from across the room, next to the table full of pastries.

"Have you two met before?" One of the fangirls cried out. Looked away from gazing at Harry's face, Louis smiled brightly. "No, but I know a way we could get to know each other." Louis then circled a finger around Harry's curls thoughtfully. Harry face was already flushing red badly from Louis unexpected actions as it is! He didnt know if he could handle anymore.

The girls squealed louder, some taking photos and recording on video.

"Well girls, it's time to leave these _lovebirds_ alone," Zayn declared, following the fans out. Niall was right behind him, arms full of treats.

"Bye Louis! Love you lots!" Some said, "Good luck!" and others whined sadly, not wanting to part from Louis Tomlinson so early. Louis released Harry and bid the girls goodbye.

"Next time ladies." Liam shot a glare to Louis and whispered, "Be gentle to _this_ one, don't stand him up." He scolded heavily.

Louis shook his head in disbelief, pouting his lips to Liam. "Oh Liam piss off, this one is _defiantly_ a keeper!" He smiled and closed the door in Liam's face.

Louis looked behind his shoulder and noticed Harry sitting in one of the large red sofas. "Cock blocker that he is! Never lets me have any fun."

Harry nodded slightly - a bit concerned - letting out an unsure laugh that sounded adequately uncomfortable. Harry was a bit awkward out as it is, but overall flattered he was in the same room as Louis...alone.

"Like I said before." Louis began, coming over to sit down next to Harry, wrapping one arm around the sofa, behind the curly hair boy. "I'd like to get to know you."

"Ah, okay." Harry blushed.

So, Harry began to tell Louis his interests and the singer commented back explaining the similar interest. They laughed and joked about with one another. It felt like they knew each other for years. Some little hours went by and they began to get along really well. It's like they were meant to fit perfectly, like a puzzle.

Louis would space out as Harry spoke, obviously in some sort of spell bound trance, watching Harry's lips, watching him occasionally smile, and noticing the gleam in his green eyes. Harry curls and body were fit as well.

The singer didn't notice he had gotten closer to Harry during their long conversation about movies. Nearly cuddling him, letting his legs lay on Harry's lap, he didn't protest at all. It's like they knew each other and being intimate was natural.

"Louis,"

Louis snapped back to earth and noticed Harry having a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"You, um, were staring at me for about 5 minutes."

Louis studied Harry's reaction, his cheeks were bright pink and he seemed embarrassed, like, he didn't mind Louis watching him; finding it adoring really.

After Louis soaked in the situation, a small smile crept on Louis face; he reached out to touch Harry's cheeks, softly stroking it. Harry flinched but didn't pull away. Harry was enjoying this sudden action by his boy band crush.

The look in Louis eyes told about a thousand things. And, Harry loved him. Harry always wanted to meet Louis Tomlinson, but, he never expected something this wonderful; that he would be in a room, alone with Louis as he seem to show admiration toward him. Harry had never felt this much affection in awhile.

Louis moved his fingers up and traced the line of Harry lips, it was soft. Louis other hand tangled into Harry's locks and pulled him closer, until their breaths could be felt near their cheeks.

"Louis?" Harry mumbled, hardly audible to a whisper.

The singer was to into the moment, he didn't care what was progressing, or the future consequences of it. "Hm?"

"W-what are we doing...?"

"Don't know, and don't care."

Louis pressed his lips to Harry. It was smooth and sparked millions of electric waves of pleasure. It felt unbelievably right, and it was utterly down to earth. Louis moved his legs from Harry's lap and faced him, tightly straddled his lap.

Their lips moved in a sensual emotion. Harry's eyes fluttered closed and grabbed the back of Louis neck, bringing him in closer.

Harry groaned happily into the kiss, he didn't expect Louis Tomlinson to actually snogging, it's what he always fantasized; he never really thought he'd have Louis on his lap either.

Louis fingers roamed across Harry's chest and found its way to the younger's pants line, tickling the exposed skin and taking the advantage of Harry's mewls too take it a step further.

He pulled Harry's shirt over his head and ghosted over Harry's skin and massaging his neck and licking his collarbone. Harry's moans were trapped in the back of his throat, not wanting to be too loud. Louis didn't mind as he slowly removed Harry's hand away from his mouth.

"Let them out." He whispered against the curly hair boy's ear. "I wanna hear the pleasure I'm giving you."

"O-okay..." Harry nodded his head. Sweat beating down his forehead. "_Nnh-ah!_"

Louis nipped and sucked Harry's neck, traveling his tongue along the left ear and smoothing his fingertips around the perked nipple.

Another moan was let out from Harry's lips, Louis let out a deep groan as both of their erections rubbed roughly against each other. Their pants increasing to be incredibly tight and painful. Harry arched into the touch, wanting more contact.

"..._Louis_..." Harry gasped once he felt themselves press harder together. Louis shut his eyes in blissful content and bucked his hips slowly, teasing the curly hair boy from his diserable need.

"Go f-faster!" Harry begged breathlessly.

Louis looked at Harry's red tinted cheeks and eyes of want. Louis peeled his hand from Harry's chest and wiped a fallen curl away from Harry's green eyes fondly.

"Let's switch, sit on my lap." Louis suggested.

Harry response was barely heard from under his ragged breath. "Sure."

Louis grabbed Harry loosely from under his arms and flipped them over, Harry now straddling Louis hips.

"You look so fucking sexy right now, Hazza."

Harry turned redder at Louis petname for him and leaned in for an open kiss. He pulled Louis shirt and kissed his chest and licked him from the neck up.

"_Oh...Harry!"_

Louis grabbed Harry's crotch and palmed it tightly, Harry soft, wet lips parted from Louis skin. "Louis!"

"Wanna go to a good place for awhile, Hazza?"

Louis continued to stroke Harry through his pants. The curly hair boy couldn't reply with moans and gasps slipping past his lips. "Take me there, Lou." He finally cried out.

Louis placed his hands around Harry's arse and reached up to kiss him passionately.

Louis parted and placed his forehead against Harry's sweat covered one. "Cause I think you have that 'one thing'."

* * *

**Please review, thanks! ^_^ It would be nice to meet other Larry shippers & fangirl/boy over it! XD**


End file.
